DWMD
by cmononoke123
Summary: There is a school dance at the DWMA, and Soul wants to ask Maka. He comes across Kid and Black Star, who need him for a plan involving that dance. They make an agreement: they help Soul ask Maka, and he helps them w/their plan. soulxmaka; some kidxcrona
1. Chapter 1

As the clock agonizingly ticked while Professor Stein endlessly droned on about the fascinating art of dissecting, Soul Eater impatiently tapped his pencil, waiting for the bell to ring to release him from this boring hell. He looked around at his classmates. Death the Kid was stacking his books and pencils, arranging them so they appeared symmetrical, and Patti was doodling giraffes on a piece of notebook paper. Soul impatiently sighed. He was too cool to be hanging around in this musty classroom, listening to some stitched-up old dude babbling about the true beauty of dissection. Finally, after what seemed (and probably was) hours sitting in Stein's classroom, the bell rang, and students eagerly packed up their stuff and shuffled their way out of the classroom. As people left, Professor Stein said,

"Okay class, just don't forget, the Death Weapon Meister Dance is this Friday! You must have at least a C average to attend this dance!"

Soul groaned. Crap. He forgot about the stupid dance. It was Tuesday, and seeing as the day was already over, he had two days to snag a cool, hot date to the dance. Although, he had a pretty good idea of who he wanted to go with… A sudden image of bright green eyes, dirty blonde pigtails, and a happy, cheerful laugh flashed through his mind. _Maka_. As he walked through the hallway, he entered a daydream of what it would be like to have her at the dance. They would laugh, dance, have a good time, maybe even…kiss? _What the hell. Dammit Soul, don't turn into some daydreaming, lovesick sap over some flat-chested little girl_, Soul thought to himself, _don't let the stupid dance get to you_. But still, it would be nice… A lazy grin spread across his face as he imagined what it would be like. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even notice Black Star and Kid walking his way.

"Whoa", Soul said as he nearly bumped into them. "Hey guys. Didn't see you there."

"HAH. You must be joking. Don't tell me you didn't notice me and my awesomeness, Soul. As it is me, Black Star, the one who can surpass God himself. YAHOO!" Black Star said, starting on his egotistical rant about him and his awesomeness.

Kid set his lazy golden eyes on Soul's dark red ones. "Hello Soul. Black Star and I were just discussing the dance."

Soul smirked. "Oh. You guys decided on dates for the dance yet?"

"Seriously? Dates? I don't _need_ to go with some girl to the dance to prove how awesome I am. As I, Black Star, can get any girl I want if I actually _wanted_ to go with someone. YAHOO!"

Soul inwardly rolled his eyes.

"No," Kid began. "You see, we have another issue at hand about this… dance."

Soul raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Well," Kid continued. "The thing is, at the moment, I can't go to the dance. Thanks to that last… exam, my grade right now has dropped below a C." Kid shifted, looking uncomfortable.

Soul snorted, remembering the last big exam. Kid had spent the half the time trying to write and perfect his name on the paper, and the other half unconscious due to bursting into tears followed by a breakdown when he ripped his paper by accident with his eraser. "And…"

"So the thing is," Black Star piped up, "we are planning to use my super awesome ninja skills to sneak in the dance! YAHOO!"

Soul wasn't too sure on how many more "YAHOO!"s he could take from Black Star. "Why do you want to go to the dance, Kid? I mean, you don't look like the type of dude who likes to… dance."

Kid looked somewhat uncomfortable. "Well…you see… the thing is, um, a friend is going to be at that dance, and, well…"

_Huh,_ Soul thought. _Must be one hell of a …_friend _if Kid is risking his grades and reputation just to go to the dance to see this special …someone. _

Black Star's grin was devilish. "Come on, Kid, tell Soul who your friend is!"

Kid ran his hands through his hair nervously, a pink tinge appearing on his pale pallor.

"Okay, fine, if you must know, I wanted to, um, meet Crona at the dance. But I can't ask her out, since I'm not able to go to the dance at the moment."

"So how are you planning to hang out with her at the dance if she already has a date?"

"Well… I suppose if I asked her to go, it would work out, and then if she is there and I'm able to sneak in, everything should work out."

"So… you guys got a plan for this mission of yours?" Soul inquired dryly.

Kid looked relieved the topic has removed from Crona. "Kind of… but the thing is, we need a third person for this plan to operate. Would you be interested in joining?"

"That depends what the plan is."

"C'mon Soul! Don't be chicken. Afraid you'll get caught, and little Maka-chan won't have any interest in you after finding out you're a bad, bad boy?" Black Star decided he has been quiet in the conversation for too long.

Soul sputtered and blushed. "What the hell?! What makes you think I care about what Maka thinks of me?! And even if I did, she's my Meister! She wouldn't just turn her back on me! She would understand I was just trying to help a friend. Right?!"

"Y'know, from the way you look at her, the way you smile when you talk about her, the way you were smiling like an idiot when we bumped into you just now, and the way you're babbling about how you're not madly in love with her, you kinda confirmed that you _are_, dude!"

"Also, may I inquire that although Maka might still accept you as a friend, weapon, and partner, she might not be interested you in dating." Kid chipped in.

Soul lazily stared at them. "It must be one hell of a plan if it would make Maka look at me like some kind of criminal instead of the sexy, sexy bad boy that I am."

Black Star evilly cackled while Kid smiled wryly. "The plan will involve breaking quite a few rules, along with a few personal values for you guys," Kid said.

"Hmm…" Soul drawled. "What's in it for me?"

"We'll help you get Maka to go with you to the dance, you idiot," Black Star bluntly said.

Soul snorted. "Why would I need you guys? A cool guy like me doesn't need help asking out a cute girl to a dance."

"Perhaps so," Kid said, "but from what we… learned, quite a few other guys have got their eye out for Maka. By agreeing to help us with our plan, we will tell you who to watch out for, and help you get Maka as your date. If we don't, you don't have to help us."

"How would you guys know who's planning to ask out Maka without having stalked her or a billion other random guys in this school?"

Kid smiled, one side of his mouth quirking up higher than the other. "You think we don't know you wouldn't agree to help us without knowing something was in it for you? No, we did our research before asking you to help us."

"What's to stop me from just asking Maka at home or something? I'm pretty sure I don't need your guys' help."

Kid still had that clever smirk still planted on his face as he glanced up at the clock on the side of the hall. "My, my. It's 2:55. From what we know, a certain dark-haired gentleman is planning to ask out dear Maka in the left side of the front of the school in precisely five minutes."


	2. Chapter 2

Soul stared for a moment, then spun around and darted through the halls, running to the place Kid mentioned. Dammit. He and the other dudes wandered towards the back of the school, and it would take him the whole five minutes to make it to the front of the DWMA. Even then, he might not be on time. Ugh. He ran so fast he didn't notice he nearly bumped into Professor Stein carrying a glass jar of a preserved who knows what. Barely avoiding a crash and sighing in relief, he sprinted through the maze of hallways. In his own haste, at one point, Soul got lost, until he told himself to get his head together and ran through more hallways. Finally, he burst out of the front doors of the DWMA, and spotted Maka at the left side of the school front. But she wasn't along. A tall, lanky boy with dark blue hair was talking with her.

_No_, Soul thought, as his fantasies of a fun night with all his friends and dream date, Maka, slowly slipped away. For about a good five seconds he stared, dumbfounded and heartbroken, at the shady pretty-boy, and then his heart seemed to almost leap out of his throat when the guy turned around, scowling, looking disappointed and cross. _What the…_

Maka noticed Soul just then, smiled, and waved. "Hey Soul!" She made her way over to him.

Soul wiped his face blank of whatever emotion he had felt before, ignoring the pounding of his chest. "Hey Maka. Who was that dude you were just chatting up?"

"Oh. That's just some guy from one of my classes who asked me to the dance just now."

"Cool," Soul casually replied, although it felt like a thousand nervous worms were wriggling around in his stomach. "Did you accept?"

Maka laughed. "Heck no! Do you know what Black Star and Kid told me at lunch today? They said he had a bad lip infection, and a bunch of girls in their classes were pissed off at him for passing it on to them!"

Right when Maka had said "no", it felt like the worms in his stomach transformed into a thousand joyful fireworks. Then he realized something.

"Black Star and Kid?" Soul echoed dumbly.

Maka giggled. "Yeah, did he tell you about that too? Gross isn't it? Wanna walk home together?"

"Eh, I gotta go give Black Star his pencil back; I borrowed it. Well, I'll go home soon, so I'll see you there."

"Okay," Maka replied, looking a little disappointed. "Well, when we get home, can you help me out on that worksheet Professor Stein gave us? I don't get it at all."

"Yeah, I'm having trouble on that too. It's just more dissection crap."

Maka laughed. "Well, we'll work on it together, and if we need to, we can call Tsubaki or someone for help. See you at home!"

"See ya." Soul lazily smiled at her and waved as she walked away. It was about 20 seconds of foolish grinning did he mentally slap himself in the face. _YOU IDIOT! That was the perfect time to ask out Maka, and you totally forgot! Damn you, damn you, damn you…_ Well, Soul supposed he could always ask her at home while working on homework. Then, did he remember why he didn't walk home with her. He searched the area until he found Kid casually leaning against a pillar, that arrogant smirk planted on his face.

"So Soul. How was your little chat with Maka?" His smirk was expanding.

Soul stared. "It was you! You and Black Star! You told Maka that that guy had a mouth disease or something!"

"It was actually Black Star's idea; he went home with Tsubaki to train. So. Plan to join our evil little trio? I mean, if it weren't for our interference, Maka would be going to the dance with that guy and not you. What do you say? You can ask Maka when you get home, and since you owe your dear friends, we will discuss the plan at school tomorrow?"

Death the Kid. That clever bastard.

Soul blew a hair from his face, casually checking his nails. "Well, I owe you guys, so I guess I'll help."

"Okay then. Just remember, no backing out now. We helped you, now you owe us, and your debt will not be fulfilled until the whole plan carries out. Oh, and our behalf of the deal is done, supposing you want to ask Maka out tonight and not make things any more complicated."

"So I guess I'm stuck with your guys' plan.

Kid's smirk looked smugger than ever. "Yes, yes you are."


End file.
